The Unexpected
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: This is simply a redo of my old story, The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre. Lost, confused, afraid. Everything was flowing through them as the awoke. They were no longer in the safety of their hotel room. And they weren't even themselves anymore. What would you do if your whole world was turned on its' head? Would you panic? Would you run? What if they didn't let you?
1. Lost

_**A rewriting of The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre. I really hope this version is better. But seeing as it's been like 5-6 years since I started the other one I don't really think that's gonna be an issue. **_

* * *

A hair dryer blew loudly as fingers quickly and effortlessly ran through blue and black hair that was finally dry. Everything was going well with their preparations and they were nearly done with their cosplay for the convention. A timer was set in the main room of their hotel and clothes were strewn everywhere. A tv in the bedroom played anime as a background, filling the room with the sounds of fighting and weapons clashing.

Huffing slightly Cass tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear. "Something wrong?" Bre looked up at her, through her bangs, in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hair just keeps getting in my eyes." Her muffled in reply from the comb between her teeth. Bre gave a small nod as Cass finished combing out the long hair and shutting off the dryer. "Hurry up and get dressed, we only have a half hour left." She took the comb from her teeth and quickly whipped her hair out of her face with a mix of hairspray and other products, making a braid using all but her bangs and a bit of hair to the left of her face, as Bre went out to grab their clothes.

"You have to hurry too. It's not like I'm the one in a complicated outfit." Bre called back, receiving a small grunt in return that made her roll her eyes. "Well maybe you shouldn't have chose something as complicated at Kaine."

"Well maybe you can shut your face." Cass walked out of the bathroom, pinning the braids end back to its start to make a loop. She grabbed what looked to be lingerie from the air where Bre tossed it before heading back into the bathroom to get dressed. "And your helping me with the wrappings on my arm!"

"Yeah yeah…"

Bre pulled the ripped stockings up and put on her shoes, pleased with her cosplay of Saeko. The rips and small smears of blood on the school uniform made her really feel like she'd been fighting zombies. Once she was done situating everything Cass walked back out of the bathroom, one leg covered in bandages, as she put in her contacts. Bre looked back up and stood to help Cass with the bandages on her arm.

Almost as soon as she was done helping, the alarm on the other side of the room went off, alerting the girls that is was time for them to go. Cass quickly grabbed her phone and tucked it away in a small hidden pouch on her thigh, along with her money, and grabbed her swords off of the bed. While she was doing that Bre was doing the same, getting her phone and money and tucking them into small hidden places before getting her own sword off of the opposite bed.

"Ready?" Cass asked, waiting by the door, Bre nodded and walked over just as Cass opened the door to their hotel room.

Light blasted in, too bright to be natural, blinding both the girls where they stood. Slowly the light faded, being replaced by beams of light shining down on them as if through branches of a tree. A breeze passed through the area around them and the handle of the door disappeared through Cass' fingers. As their eyes adjusted to the lack of bright light the girls could see trees lining the whole area around them. No matter where they looked they could only see trees, there was no hall, no hotel, nothing they've ever seen.

"What?" Bre's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion as she continued to survey their surroundings. There was just something about the place that seemed so familiar.

An explosion went off further into the woods, making both of the girls just and Bre let out a small scream. Looking in the direction of the blast two tall men came running into the small clearing, one in particular running straight into Bre, causing her to yelp and fall onto her back. The man managed to catch himself in time before he fell right on her and before she could even manage to utter an apology he already had a harsh glare pointed right at her.

"Hey bitch! How about you watch where you're fucking going!" The man spat at her venomously. She scrambled back until she ran into Cass' leg, staring at the man in a mixture of panic, fear, and awe. She knew him. She definitely knew him. Cass stepped in front of her defensively with a scowl to match the man's.

"And who the fuck are you to say that!?"

"Cass no… please be quiet…"

"No way! This dick ran into you, why should you be the one to get yelled at?" Her hands balled up and her eyes glinted a coppery color they weren't just moments before. The man turned his attention to the standing of the two girls, his face finally becoming visible to her. Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

The man scoffed in arrogance and stood up straighter. "What's the matter, so shocked by my amazingness that you can't even talk?"

"Amazingness isn't a word you idiot." Cass rolled her eyes, reaching a hand back to lift Bre up. "And you ain't all that great." Pulling her up she stood straighter, her small delicate top fluttering open to show her abundance of skin.

"How about you shut your mouth you stupid hussy! Kakuzu are you just gonna stand there and let this stupid bitch talk to me this way!?" The other mans eyes flashed in annoyance at the mention of his name and he just grunted, ignoring him.

"What Hidan, ain't never had a girl stand up to you before?" Cass backed up quickly as she saw Kakuzu look up at her. Before she could do anything more her back was to a tree with his hand at her throat, pushing her against it. She let out a small squeak as her feet lifted up off of the ground. Her hands pawed uselessly at his, trying desperately to free herself.

"How do you know his name?" His voice was deep and rasp and far to close to her face. "How!?" Before she could think to act better her knee slammed up into his crotch. His hand dropped immediately as he grunted in pain, backing away slightly. Coughing and holding a hand to her throat Cass started to back up again, ready to run, only to back into something much softer than a tree.

"**Well well, what have we here? **Looks like Kakuzu got injured. **Not that, the girl. Looks like we caught her in our net.**" A shiver ran up Cass' back as she looked over her shoulder. Behind her stood another man and before she could get a real good look everything turned dark and she fell.

"Cass!" Bre yelled out in panic and tried to run over to her friend, only to be restrained by Hidan. "No! Let me go! Let me-!" As she started to struggle he hit her hard on the back of the head, knocking her out.

Kakuzu, grunted in annoyance and looked at Zetsu. "About time you arrived. Take these two back with you. I think we may have some use out of them yet."

"And no eating them you fucking creep." Hidan added in, walking over to Kakuzu with a sly grin. "Bet that was the first time a girl ever touched you there. Is that why you want to keep them? So you can do fucking sick shit to em?" Rolling his eyes Kakuzu walked away, leaving the other man to catch up and Zetsu with the two girls.

"**They look delicious… **You heard them though, no eating. **What if we just had a nibble? **Not even a nibble…" The darker of the voices grumbled before picking up the unconscious women and walking into the woods. "**This isn't even our job…**"


	2. Arrival

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. And please, if you didn't, tell me why.**_

* * *

_**Cass' POV**_

Something was warm… a bed. A dream, clearly, what else could it have been? But then if that was the case then whose hand was on my ass? Had Bre fallen asleep in my bed? Not that I remember… My eyes snapped open to see the bright green grass far below and legs walking.

A scream ripped up through my throat as I started to struggle. Whoever's shoulder I was on let out a startled yelp and dropped me onto the ground. Landing on my hands and knees I started to scramble away, trying my best to get away.

"**Oh come on, it's not like we were biting. **Hurry up and catch her!" The voices started to argue behind me as I started to run. I didn't get more than 50 feet before my heel caught on a branch, sending me flying onto the ground. I heard a sigh above me and rolled over to see Zetsu crouching in front of me, setting Bre down on the ground beside him.

Tears filled my eyes as the pain in my uncovered knee got worse. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." I could feel blood starting to come to the surface, trying to push out dirt and rocks from my new wound.

"Look what you did! You made her cry. **She's kind of cuter this way… **That's not how you talk to women idiot! Come on, please don't cry, we're not going to hurt you. **You did that on your own anyway.**" One of his arms reached out, making me flinch. He froze in place and frowned before moving his hand to gently touch my injured knee. Leaning forward he licked the welling blood off of my knee.

"Ewww…." I grimaced slightly at it and shuddered.

"**Says you. I knew you'd taste good. **S-sorry." A blush rose in my cheeks and before he could see I quickly turned away. Glancing over I saw him take out a small med kit and bandage up my knee. "What happened to your arm and leg?"

"Huh?" Looking closer at them I remembered my cosplay and tried to think of a way to explain. "It's just a costume… for a contest… They're both fine." Zetsu looked up at me with an expression I couldn't exactly read and held out a hand to help me up. Hesitantly I reached out and put my hand in his allowing him to pull me up. "Thank you… for, um, bandaging my knee." He nodded once and turned, picking a still unconscious Bre up and putting her over his shoulder.

Without even looking to make sure I was following he continued to walk into the forest. Looking around I contemplated trying to run again but followed him instead, Bre was my responsibility now. "**I figured you would have tried to run again.**" His eyes flashed over to my face as I caught up to him.

"I have a reason to stay…"

"**She did not keep you here before. Perhaps you have a new reason.**" I could practically feel the suggestion seeping off of him and looked away to keep from rolling my eyes.

"No, she is my reason…" He chuckled at my reply and let it go as we kept walking.

Looking over at his shoulder I looked at Bre, still unconscious despite the amount of noise I must have made, and frowned. I really hoped she was ok but it didn't seem as if Zetsu was willing to make another stop. Looking closer I noticed that her hair was different, maybe it was just the light or even my state of mind but the black in her hair looked a lot more violet. Trying to look even closer my footing suddenly slipped, causing me to run right into Zetsu's back. I quickly grabbed at his cloak to keep myself from falling more and looked back to see what had caused my stumble.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think these shoes are very good for walking in the woods…"

"**Then take them off.**"

Nodding I quickly slipped off the heals because Zetsu was already walking again, seeming quiet willing to leave me behind, though I did notice him glance back a few times to make sure I was still keeping up. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you?"

"Are we going to be tortured?"

"**Probably….**"

"Is there anything I can do to keep that from happening?"

"**Be of use. **Should we tell her? **That's not for us to decide…**" He looked back at me with a small frown and kept walking.

Frowning I looked up at the trees. _This isn't how this day was supposed to happen… How will we get home? How is this even possible? _Sighing I kept walking, this time keeping a closer eye on my footing. It felt like a long time before we arrived at our destination, probably due to being walked in circles, and rain had started to gently fall. My feet were sore and muddy, and the rain had started to soak into my thin clothes making me shiver. Looking over at me I saw Zetsu easily maneuver Bre around and take off his cloak before draping it over my shoulders.

Pulling it closer around me I could feel the warmth from him wearing it and smiled slightly. "Thank you." His eyes shifted between me and the woods in front of him and I could almost see some color ting his cheeks. Looking back in front of us I saw a small entrance to a cave and wondered if we were finally there.

"You seem strong… Please let Pein see that. **Hate to have to eat you so soon.**"

"What about Bre?"

"**She's being taken… **elsewhere."

I frowned at the answer and followed Zetsu into the cave. Keeping beside him, we soon arrived at a rather hard to notice door in the wall. He pushed it open to reveal a large opening that nearly looked like a home. It was almost… _normal looking. _There were halls and two small greeneries on either side with another hall straight in front. I was soon lead to an open door that lead into a very nice office, making me feel more like I was in for a job interview rather than an interrogation. Sitting down I watched as Zetsu walked off with Bre and frowned as I waited.

Not too long later a door in front of me opened and out walked a man I recognized as Pein. My stomach churned as I looked at him. He was much more frightening then I had expected him to be. It was the eyes, they just didn't get them right, or maybe they never really knew. All I knew was that I no longer felt strong.

The man looked me over as I tightened the cloak around me, both terrified of him seeing me shake and needing the comfort of it. "Isn't that Zetsu's cloak?" I nodded. "Hm… I didn't really consider him the giving type." He sat at his desk and shuffled through some papers, barely looking at me. As soon as I thought he had forgotten about me he looked back up. "Did you really kick Kakuzu?"

"Yes… He was choking me and I just reacted." I could see a small smirk tug at his lips and let myself relax slightly.

"Hidan tells me that it shocked him enough to let you go so it must have worked." Again I nodded. "You seem like a very honest girl."

"I try to be Sir."

"That's good. Have you gotten any training?"

"No, Sir."

Again he shuffled papers. "Are you aware that you have a very strong chakra signature? One even stronger than most the members here."

"I did not know that." My lips parted slightly in surprise. _Was that what Zetsu had been talking to himself about in the woods?_

"Interesting… What village are you from?"

"I'm not from a village…"

"Then where are you from?"

"Just not… here…"A frown of disbelief started to form on Pein's face and worry filled me. _How do I explain this? Better yet, how do I prove it? WAIT! My phone!_ "I can't explain it but I have proof." Pein nodded and I reached into the bandages on my leg, taking out my phone and showing it to him.

"What is that?"

"It's a phone."

"Really? That small device… And does it just make calls?"

"No, it can store things too."

"Like what?"

"Information, images, videos, and games."

"Show me." Nodding I unlocked my phone and showed him the things I listed. "And this phone, it is how you knew who Hidan was?"

"Yes…" There was a pause as Pein took all of this in.

"And what else do you know?" His face was completely serious now and put my phone in my lap.

"A lot, Sir. I have done research over a lot of things, including the other villages."

"What about your friend?"

"Her as well."

"Interesting…" His hand gently rubbed against his chin as he thought this over. "Both of you will be joining us for now."

"What?"

"I did not stutter. Your chakra interests me and I am sure with some training you can be of use. Starting in two days you will begin training under Kakuzu." Before I could comment he added. "And I expect to see improvement in you. I will decide your friend's fate after I meet with her. Please leave."

Standing up I couldn't keep the expression of shock off of my face. _How did this happen? How will I get us home now?_ I walked out of the room. _How will I be able to protect Bre if Pein doesn't wish for her to stay? _Walking away from the room I wandered around lost until I found a couch and just threw myself on it, too tired to think anymore but my mind was racing too much to sleep. There were too many questions as to how any of this happened, why it had happened, and there were no answers to anything. Thankfully before too long I slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Fear and Sorrow

_**Here's chapter three. Enjoy yourself.**_

* * *

_**Bre's POV**_

My head ached horribly as I sat up. _This bed is a lot harder than I remember it being. _Frowning I reached up and rubbed the back of my head, finding a small bump and yelping slightly at a slightly larger bruise. Finally opening my eyes I froze. _This isn't the hotel. Where am I? _I looked around, searching the room for something, anything, to tell me where I was. _Maybe I had fallen and Cass needed to take me to the hospital… It does look like a hospital room in here. A creepy, dark, and slightly dirty hospital room…_

A shiver ran up my spine and I froze even more as a door to my left opened. A women walked in and I could almost feel the color leave my face. She looked up at my face from the clipboard in her hand and frowned unhappily. "You shouldn't be sitting up. You need more rest." Her voice was that of a doctor holding a large sense of authority.

"I-I feel fine. Just a small headache…" Not that I could move even if I wanted to.

"Really?" She hooked the clipboard to the end of my bed and walked over beside me. "Turn your head away from me." I did as she told, afraid not to. A light turned on behind me and I could feel her moving my hair to prod at the back of my head. "Impressive. You've healed much faster than I had expected you to. But still, you need more rest."

I nodded and turned back to her. "But… what about my friend?"

"She's fine. Just worry about yourself for now. You're probably hungry… I'll get one of the men to bring you something to eat." Looking around she grabbed her clipboard back up and started writing things down.

"Konan…" I nearly bit my tongue as I tried to stop what I was saying but it was far too late. Much to my surprise she didn't react, just left.

I waited maybe two or three minutes after she left before getting up. A wave of dizziness hit me but I didn't let it make me fall. Grabbing the edge of the bed I waited until I felt steady and started walking towards the door. Opening it a crack I looked both ways, making sure there wasn't anyone around, and slipped out of the room. Listening carefully and watching to my left I headed to my right, hoping I was headed away from the majority of people. Turning to face where I was walking I almost ran straight into someone much taller than me who was holding a plate of food.

"Hey!" Freezing and looking up at the bubbly voice I relaxed just a fraction at the bright orange swirled mask in front of me. "You're supposed to be resting silly. Konan told me to make sure you did cause she didn't think you would and now that Tobi's here he doesn't think you will either."

"S-Sorry…" Looking between him and the hall behind him I wondered how far I could get before he caught up.

"Come on, I'll take you back to bed." A hand was immediately on my shoulder, spinning me around, and pushing me along with him. I moved quickly to keep from stumbling, all hope of escaping suddenly gone.

_**Cass' POV**_

"I don't get why we have to sit on the floor? She's not even a real member, un!" _What a loud voice… Who's talking? _My brow furrowed in frustration.

"Stop complaining. If it bothers you so much just push her off." The other voice was much quieter and mellow.

"How about I just move?" I mumbled, yawning. Sitting up I looked around, to see the two other men in the room with me. "Sorry I was in the way." The smaller of the two shrugged while the taller blond looked a bit surprised. Rubbing my eyes I moved to the left cushion, making room for the other two.

"I'm Deidara. What's your name?" He moved up onto the couch, sitting next to me, his blond hair moving to cover his left eye.

"Cass…" I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out the braid and letting it all fall naturally. Looking down I noticed that I was still in Zetsu's cloak and rubbed my face to cover the rising blush.

"Huh… So you already got a cloak huh?"

"No. This isn't mine."

By now we had Sasori's attention. "Then who's is it?" He looked up at me with a nonchalant gaze.

"Zetsu's. He let me use it since it was raining when he brought us here." Looking over I saw the two exchanging a look before both of them looked back at me. "What?"

"Nothing, un." Frowning I looked around.

"Where's a restroom?" Deidara pointed down the hall. "Kay." Getting up I left the two to their own thoughts as I stumbled sleepily down the hallway. _I wonder where Bre is… I hope she's alright. _Looking at the doors I found the bathroom and locked myself in. Looking at myself in the mirror I frowned deeply. "What the hell?"

I recognized the face staring back at me. It was me but at the same time it wasn't. Looking closer I noticed my contacts were gone, making it more startling that my eyes were now a bright copper instead of their natural blue. Picking at my hair I saw new black streaks running all throughout, like black highlights. The only thing that was the same was my pale skin, still as light and delicate as ever.

Tears rose up in my eyes as I stared at myself. _Not even my appearance is the same anymore. How will anything ever be the same? _I started crying, covering my mouth to hold back the sobs as I let myself fall onto the floor of the bathroom. Tears rolled down my face as I sobbed into my hands, crying for what felt like forever. I jumped as someone rapped at the door with a solid knock.

"Cass?" I recognized the voice as Deidara's and started to wipe at my face before standing and unlocking the door.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked slightly and I kept my eyes down, hoping that he wouldn't notice my red eyes.

There was a small pause. "It's gonna be ok, un. I know it's hard but things will get better." I nodded at him and glanced up at his small smile.

"Thank you."

"You didn't come because you wanted did you?"

"No… This wasn't at all what was supposed to happen." He nodded and I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Deidara."

"Yeah, it's nothing really. I just know what it's like, un." Giving me another small smile he patted my shoulder and walked off.

Wiping my eyes again I used the restroom and walked back out into the hall. _I need to find Bre. _Looking back down the hall I headed to my right, away from where Deidara and Sasori were now fighting. Peaking in a room saw the layout of a bedroom and closed the door. _This hall must be their rooms… I doubt that Zetsu would have taken her to someone's room. _I continued down the hall until I found the kitchen. My stomach grumbled in protest of not having ate for a whole day and I looked around before starting to look for food.

Opening the fridge I was very surprised to see it both clean and fully stocked. "For a house full of men this sure is clean…"

"We try to keep it that way. **So clean up once you're done.**" I froze at the voice behind me and peaked over the door of the fridge to see Zetsu smirking at me. "Were you looking for something specific to eat?"

"No…" I hurriedly hid behind the door, embarrassed by the fact that I was still wearing his cloak. "G-good morning."

"**Morning.**" He leaned against the top of the door and looked down at me as I started taking things out to make myself a grilled cheese. "So you know how to cook?"

"Yeah. I cook a lot at home… or cooked…" My voice trailed off at I walked over to the counter, setting down the butter and cheese. Zetsu closed the door to the fridge and leaned against it as I looked around for the bread, a knife, and a pan. "I'm sorry I sorta took your cloak by the way."

"I don't mind. **You look good in it.**" Blushing again at his darker sides obvious flirtation I hid my face behind a cabinet door as I reached up to grab the pan.

"O-ok… Thank you." I refused to look at him as I started to make the sandwiches.

"Good morning Mr. Zetsu!~" I looked over from the pan to see a man nearly as tall as Zetsu burst into the kitchen wearing a orange swirled mask. Both sides sighed in frustration and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. "Who's this?"

"**Tobi why are you already up? **Don't you have other people to bother?"

"I'm here to get food for the other girl." My smile disappeared as I looked up at him. _She's alive! _Relief flooded me as I started at him. "So who are you?" Tobi was suddenly beside me and I could nearly feel his one eye drilling into my skull.

"My name is Cass, and the other girl is my friend. Where is she?"

"She's in the med wing. Is this her food? Awesome, thanks!" Before I could say anything else he already had my sandwiches on a plate and was leaving through the opposite door from where I came in from. I stood there and just stared at the door in a mess of confusion and slight irritation.

"He has that affect on people…" Before I could walk back over to the fridge to get more cheese Zetsu was already sliding it across the counter. Nodding I just accepted that Bre was fine and remade my food.


	4. Bitch

_**So far so good. Let's how I can keep up this pace. Thank you to the nice anon who reviewed. I hope I can continue to make you anonymously proud.**_

* * *

**Bre's POV**

Two days, that's how long I've been here now. Konan has frequented my room as did Tobi and yet I still had no proof, other than their words, that Cass was even alive. Tobi said that he saw her in the kitchen a lot, and even that she was the one who was actually cooking my meals. I supposed that I did believe that, it did seem like her cooking… Sighing I swung my legs off of the bed and got up to walk around, my arms crossed over my chest.

I paced the room, my head no longer hurting when I stood. After a awhile Konan finally walked in, holding a change of clothes in one hand and her clipboard in the other. "Can I leave yet?"

"Yes. Get dressed, Pein wishes to talk to you." I was a little shocked that she actually said yes this time but I didn't argue. She handed me the clothes and I stepped behind a curtain to change into the new outfit, basic Akatsuki garb. Once I was changed I stepped out and followed her as she left. "Keep up or you'll get lost." I hurried up so I was walking beside her.

After a little while she dropped me off at an open office. I could hear people in another room behind me and frowned slightly before walking into the office. Sitting down I waited in front of a rather large mahogany desk before Pein came out. A shiver ran up my spine and I crossed my arms and legs defensively. "Good morning." His voice was deep, almost tired, as he sat.

"Morning." _Was he always this intimidating? _His eyes turned to me and I looked down, too freaked to look him in the eyes.

"I've already talked to Cass and I know your situation. Let's say that I do believe you… just for the ease of it." I glanced up at him, a bit relieved that she hadn't somehow fucked this up and ended up getting us killed. "I am willing to give her the chance to work for us but I have yet to have any reason to keep you." It felt like my heart rose in my throat and I swallowed a couple times, moving my arms to start picking at my nails. "But I'm not ready to just kill you seeing as we just spent two days monitoring your condition. Konan told me that Zetsu brought you to her with a concussion and she was sure you weren't going to be waking up until the end of the week, let alone walking around in two days. And that interests me." He stopped for a second to move some papers on his desk to read them.

"S-so… you're not going to kill me?"

"No, not yet. Cass came to us with unnaturally high chakra and I have a feeling that yours will be high as well. And I am a patient man so I am willing to wait and see if that is the case." He flipped another paper. "Since you seem to be doing well you will be training with Hidan today. I have already informed him to take it a little easy on you since you're still injured. You'll start in an hour. Please leave."

I stood, a little surprised, but mostly relieved. Turning away from him I left his office and slowly made my way to where I had hear the voices. I quickly ended up in what looked like a living room. Looking at the faces I saw Tobi and who I assumed must have been Deidara, based on his bright blond hair, yelling at him. Beside Deidara was a smiling Cass. _Alive! She's alive! And not injured. _

Letting out a deep sigh of relief all the faces turned to look at me. Cass' face brightened even more and I could see pure relief flood her face before she had me scooped up in a tight hug. "You're ok!"

"Y-yeah. You too it looks like." Her hands quickly ran over my arms and face, checking for injury. Once she was really convinced I was ok she hugged me again, only this time a bit more gentile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what did Pein say? Can you stay?" I nodded and she let out a sigh as if she had been holding her breath since I got there. "Thank god." She smiled slightly and moved my hair out of my face. "Have you seen your reflection lately?"

Normally I would be insulted by this but I knew what she meant. Neither of us looked the same. It was as if someone made us with a new color palette, one I for one was ok with. My boring brown eyes were now a bright emerald and my dark hair a deep purple, while the blue streaks we had put in were still there. "It's a shock isn't it?" She nodded a little sadly and I noticed her tongue flick over her lips, a thing she did when she couldn't think of something or was generally upset. "Hey I haven't ate yet, could you cook me some breakfast?"

"Of course. Follow me." She stepped around the couch as Deidara went back to scolding Tobi. I followed her as she lead me to the end of the hall. We walked into a huge kitchen that was amazingly clean and I sat at the fairly small table as Cass started grabbing things from different drawers and the fridge. As I sat there I got lost in my thoughts. _She really had been cooking my meals… She already has the layout memorized. She must have been so worried… _

"Yo whore, you cooking again?" I was startled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. Looking up I saw Hidan walk into the kitchen wearing only pants. I frowned deeply at how he addressed Cass but kept my mouth shut. _Her skimpy outfit does give the wrong impression._

"You keep calling me whore and I'll stop making you breakfast." She retorted quickly, making him pout as he sat across from me at the table.

"Jeeze, so fucking touchy." He huffed dramatically and looked at me. "Huh… So you survived. How-" Before I could even think to get upset Cass had already smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What the fuck!?"

"The only reason she was hurt was because of you so you better be nice!" She scowled at him angrily and I heard a chuckle behind me. Turning around I saw Kakuzu walking in, not wearing his hood or mask. _He's handsome without them._ "Good morning Kakuzu." Cass' voice was a little stiff as she talked to him making me think that there was some tension between them.

"Morning. Are you ready for training?"

"I planned to make everyone else breakfast first."

"They can fend for themselves. Hurry up."

Sighing Cass set down the pan and turned off the stove. "Sorry Bre." She quickly left the kitchen, following Kakuzu.

"Damnit Kakuzu! Now who's going to make breakfast? That stupid fucker." Hidan grumbled and stood.

"I can cook…" I mumbled slightly, looking over at the things Cass had taken out.

"What? Don't fucking mumble."

"I said I can cook." This time I was a bit louder. Apparently it was good enough for Hidan too as he sat down.

"Well then hurry up!" He plopped back down into his seat as I walked over to the stove to see what Cass had been meaning to cook. _Looks like stuff for an egg bowl. _Turning the stove back on I cracked 6 eggs into the pan and set it on medium heat as I cut up some thick cut ham and started mixing it in. Once it was all cooked I scooped the food onto two plates and put cheese over them. Passing the plate with more food to Hidan I quickly cleaned up and started to eat. "So Bitch, we've got to do some training today. You ready?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good, cause just cause fucking Pein told me to go easy on you doesn't mean I will, got it?" I nodded and he grinned, shoveling food into his mouth.

I ate much slower than him, making sure I wasn't going to choke. Keeping my eyes down I focused on my food, refusing to look at him. The meal was awkwardly quiet but I was a bit glad it was quiet rather than him continuing to talk. He made me nervous and I had to focus really hard to keep from flinching every time he made a fast gesture. It felt like it took forever for us to be done eating and once we were he left, leaving me to clean up. "Meet me in the fucking living room when your done Bitch."

"Fine." My voice was snippy as I glared up at him, making him chuckle from the doorway. Getting up I walked over to the sink and started to clean up after myself, too worried about what would happen if I didn't to just leave. Once I was done I walked out into the living room, finding Hidan waiting. He had more clothes on this time and tossed me a pair of shoes. Catching them I quickly put them on and followed him.

Much faster than I expected we ended up outside in the cold rain. He kept walking until we ended up in a small clearing where I could almost hear Cass and Kakuzu training. Looking up I couldn't see the sun through the clouds but it did help to brighten things up enough to at least see. Hidan threw what looked to be a knife at me, making me jump, and having it land right in front of my feet. "Watch it!"

He chuckled again as I glared at him. "Pick it up and hit the fucking tree with the target."

"I, um… I really don't think I'm going to be able to hit that…" I answered back, reaching down to pick up the knife.

"That's why I told you to fucking try you dumb bitch."

Frowning deeply I tried my best to hold the knife. I had no idea how to hold it right! Taking it in one had I ended up holding it like you would a dart but it felt so wrong. I just felt stupid… Feeling the blush starting to rise into my face I decided to just throw it and get it over with. It ended up about five feet short and way off to the side, making me grimace. "Shit…"

"Fuck… that was even worse than I expected Bitch. You couldn't even hold the fucking kunai right. Here…" Walking over with a knife, or kunai, Hidan showed me how to properly hold it. "Get the fucking kunai and take a lap." Sighing I jogged over to where the kunai had ended up and jogged around the small clearing. "Try and hit the fucking tree."

This time I held the kunai like he told me and threw it again. Once again I missed, but at least it got further. Sighing again he rolled his eyes and gestured for me to get it. I jogged up to it again and did another lap. This continued for another ten laps before I ended up beside him panting hard. "C-can we take a break?"

"Fine… Gotta admit, you lasted longer than I figured you would Bitch."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not…" Still panting I put my hands on my knees and took my time to catch my breath. _God do my legs hurt. _"And could you not call me that?"

"What? Bitch? I kinda like it." I rolled my eyes and sighed, stretching my sore limbs. "Well breaks over. Back to fucking work." I groaned heavily.

Holding the kunai again like I was taught I went back to throwing it, squealing in delight when I actually hit the tree. _Maybe it isn't the target but hey progress is progress! _"Yay!"

"Not bad. Go get it and bring it back."

"No lap?"

"Not unless you want one Bitch."

"No thanks." I jogged over to the tree and pulled out the kunai with a little force and jogged back over to Hidan, going back to throwing the knife over and over. Each time it would hit the tree I wouldn't need to do a lap, but any time it missed I would. After two more hours and three more breaks Hidan finally decided we were done for then.

"Alright. We're done for now Bitch. Go get the kunai." Nodding I went to fetch it before following after him back to the base. "We'll come back out after fucking lunch and work on something else."

"Kay." I nodded again and tried to keep from dragging my feet. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Training

**Cass' POV**

I followed behind Kakuzu as he led me out of the hideout, a bit annoyed that he pulled me away from even making breakfast for Bre. I looked around me, focusing on detail of the floor and walls, not bothering to watch in front of me. I barely stopped before running into Kakuzu. "Dude, what the hell?" I looked up at him a little annoyed by his sudden stop. He just glared back and made a gruff "hn" before walking again, making me sigh in annoyance.

We continued our walk into the cold rain and into the woods around us. After a while we ended up in what looked like a fairly large clearing. He stopped again in the middle of it and turned to me, looking me over. _I should have brought Zetsu's cloak with me… _I was cold from the rain and my overly skimpy outfit wasn't helping. Shivering slightly I tried my best to get used to the cold. Looking at him, still a bit annoyed, I noticed he was holding something just as he tossed it at me. "Put on some real clothes would you…"

He turned his back on me as I caught the item. _A bag? _Pulling it open I noticed a change of clothes and an actual pair of shoes. Taking it out I quickly got dressed, keeping an eye on Kakuzu to make sure he didn't peek. "I'm done." He turned back around and looked me over again, this time nodding in approval.

"Good. Let's get started." Taking off his cloak and tossing it on the ground he moved over to me. "Have you ever been taught to fight?"

"No… Not really." I chewed my lip slightly as I looked at him and he sighed in annoyance. "Sorry."

"Fine… follow what I do." He stood a few feet in front of me and moved into what I recognized as a fighting stance. I copied his body's stance and he nodded. "This is a basic stance, get used to it. Have you ever hit someone?" I nodded. "Show me." Frowning slightly I shifted a foot forward slightly and swung at him. Before my punch could even land he had me grappled. "Not a bad punch but it still needs a lot of improvement." He let me go and I took a step back. "Watch me and copy." I did as I was told and watched as Kakuzu threw a punch.

Moving back into the basic stance I copied his punch and he nodded. "Give me 20 more." I kept punching at the air and getting scolded by Kakuzu when I was off or a nod if I did well. Once I did twenty I got thirty more and I improved with each punch. "Good. You seem to have that down. Let's move on."

"Um, alright." I stopped and moved back again. Waiting to see what was next. This time he showed me a kick and I watched intently as to how exactly he moved, a little surprised that a man his size had that level of agility and flexibility. He dropped his foot and looked at me expectantly. Moving my stance I swept my leg into the air just as I had seen him do.

"Not bad. You seem more proficient with kicks than punches. Repeat it." I kicked again, and again until I ended up losing my balance and slipping onto my ass. I heard a sigh and looked up to see Kakuzu standing over me. In slight annoyance I moved quickly and swept my leg under his legs, causing him to stumble in surprise. I used my momentum to stand and back away from him. "Hmph… you're faster than I'd expect." His body dropped into a defensive stance. "Attack me."

I didn't wait this time, I only advanced on him. Before he could think of what I would do I dropped down and slid under his legs, thankful that the whole ground was mud. Turning over as I slid I planted a foot and brought myself into a semi good stance as Kakuzu turned towards me. Before he could move his arms around completely to protect him I punched at his face. He moved quickly and side stepped, causing me to miss, before grabbing my arm and throwing me over his shoulder. I landed with a painful thud and winced in pain.

"Hm… I can see how you surprised me before."

I whimpered very softly and lifted myself off the ground. "What do you mean?"

"You're very fast, even for your size."

"Oh… I guess." I gingerly rubbed my hip. _That's going to bruise pretty bad… _

"Are you alright?"

"Fine enough."

"Good, defend yourself." Before I could even ask Kakuzu advanced on me, moving much slower than before, and punched at me. I quickly took a step to the side to dodge and this continued, him punching and me dodging. As it went on he started to speed up, forcing me to move faster to keep up with him. More time passed and this time he started to add in kicks, making me actually have to block. He sped up again and I didn't move fast enough as one of his kicks connected with my stomach.

Falling down I coughed a few times and wheezed, trying to catch my breath. I heard his steps as he moved closer and growled. Lashing out I managed to catch him off guard and kicked him hard in the stomach. As I kicked I could feel a larger amount of energy move to my limb, adding more power to it. Kakuzu stumbled back and nearly fell, staring at me in both shock and annoyance. I took this chance to scramble up off the ground.

I wobbled off balance and held my stomach as it started to ache, nearly making me sick. "What?" I huffed at him, bugged by his staring.

"You used your chakra."

"Huh?" He advanced on me suddenly and spun, bringing his leg around towards me. I jumped back, pushing the energy into my legs again, and managed to jump back a few feet. Surprised I stumbled over my own feet and fell again, hitting my head. I gasped in shock and blinked a few times as the things around me went out of focus.

"Damnnit." Kakuzu quickly moved over to me and pulled me up into a sitting position as I faded in and out of consciousness. "I need to get Konan…"

"N-no… I'm fine."

"Can you stand?" I tried to get up with his help and managed to keep myself up. "Good. We're done for today. Come on." Kakuzu helped me as I stumbled beside him, walking back to the hideout. Not even a minute later everything went black and I fell forward. I heard him curse and yell for someone to come over before I blacked out.

_It's warm… are we back inside? _Groaning I brought a hand up to rub my head. "Oh god my head kills!" Slowly opening my eyes I looked up to see Zetsu. I could have sworn I saw relief on his face before it went to the usual unreadable expression. Rain hit my face and I blinked a few times to focus what was around me.

"Oh good, **you're not dead.**" I saw a flicker of a smirk on his face before I glanced around. Kakuzu was staring at me with an expression of relief but I don't think it was because I was alright so much as he wasn't in trouble. "Can we open the door now Kakuzu?" I bit my lip to keep from grinning at Zetsu's sass and he must have noticed because he gave me a small smirk back.

Kakuzu huffed and opened the door, leaving us behind. A minute later I heard a door slam shut and Zetsu rolled his eyes, carrying me inside. "You can set me down now."

"We're fine. **I liked your other clothes more.**" I blinked in surprise and blushed again, still not used to his blatant flirtation. He continued to carry me as he took me further into the base. He opened a door carefully with me in his arms and walked into a room that looked a lot like a hospital room, making me shiver and try to hide into his chest. "**What's wrong?**"

"I'm not fond of hospitals…"

"Well I promise not to bite." I glanced over to see a beautiful woman standing over by a bed. "You can put her here Zetsu.

He glanced at me and begrudgingly set me on the bed. "**I don't promise not to bite.**" I squeaked and blushed darker at his whispered comment, making him chuckle deeply and smirk. He stood up and started to turn to leave but stopped as I reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Can you um…"

"Yeah. **Sure.**" I smiled slightly as he sat in a seat by the bed.

Looking up I saw the woman walk over to me with a clipboard in one of her hands. "Can you sit up for me?" I sat up carefully and watched her as she walked around the bed. "You two seem to have a thing for head injuries."

"Sorry…"

"It's ok. I just have to make sure you don't have a concussion. Watch the light." She lifted up her pin and pressed a button, turning on a light and started to shine it in my eyes, one at a time, before taking note. "Turn away from me." I shifted and turned my back towards her. Soon I could feel her moving my hair out of the way to look at my head. "You're fine. Just a bump. Give me a second." She set the clipboard down beside me and muttered something, a second later I could feel the pain in my head start to fade into a dull ache. "Alright. You should be fine now."

I turned and watched as she walked back around the bed. "Um… I was wondering…" She turned and looked at me. "You're Konan right?" She nodded. "Is there anywhere Bre and I could sleep that had more than a couch?"

"Oh right… you've been in the living room this whole time haven't you?"

"Yeah. It's not that I'm not grateful…"

"Oh no, I understand. I'll talk to Pein about it. I bet you would like some clothes and a nice shower too wouldn't you?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright. I'll come find you later." I nodded. "You can go back into the living room for now." I watched as she walked out and hopped off of the bed, letting Zetsu lead me back to the living room.

"Thank you… for not leaving me."

He glanced back at me. "**I can think of a way you can repay me.**" I gaped at him in surprise making his darker voice start to laugh. "Don't worry, we didn't mind." I scowled at him, embarrassed, a dark blush coming back to my face as we walked into the living room.

"Oy, Cass, why's your face all red, un?"

"It's nothing Deidara!" I covered my face and plopped onto the couch as Zetsu started to chuckle again, walking off.

"Ah man! You're getting mud everywhere!"

"Shut up!" I huffed, shoving him over, making him laugh at me.


	6. Supplies

**Bre's POV**

I walked into the base behind Hidan and could already hear Cass yelling from in front of us. Hidan looked over his shoulder at me before turning down the left hall. "I'll come get you after the whore makes lunch." I nodded and watched him walk into a room before heading forward towards Cass' voice. Moving around the greenery the voices got louder and I could now tell that she was yelling at Deidara, who was very obviously teasing her.

Smiling just slightly I walked up behind them and sat on the arm of the couch. "What's going on here?"

Deidara looked up at me and grinned. "Cass came back with Zetsu and-" Before he could even finish his sentence Cass had tackled him back onto the couch with her hands over his mouth.

"Shut up Deidara!" Her face was now bright red and I couldn't help but start laughing. "No Bre, it's not like that! Oh my god…" She sat up quickly and covered her face, groaning loudly. Deidara and I had started laughing harder and grinning.

"Oh come on Cass, what's the matter?" I teased, poking her in the side. She groaned again and threw herself onto her side dramatically.

Someone coughed behind me and I turned around to see Konan standing behind us, smiling softly. "If you don't mind, I need to borrow Cass for a while." Turning back I saw her perk up and look over the couch at Konan. "Pein has approved of your requests. Come with me."

"Oh, uh, alright. Cool." She quickly got up off of the couch, picking at her still wet clothes. "See ya Bre." She waved at me and followed behind Konan.

"What request?" Deidara asked at he watched them go. I shrugged and looked back at him. "I wonder if she'll be back by lunch, un."

"I hadn't even thought of that. What if she's not?"

"Then I guess we cook for ourselves… Man that sucks." He sighed heavily. "She's way better at cooking than anyone else here." I nodded and brushed my hair out of my eyes, looking back at the hall they left from.

"Hidan will be upset. Kakuzu already took her away before she could make breakfast."

"I don't want to be around for that, un."

"I have to…" Sighing I looked back at him. "We're training again after lunch."

"Have fun with that." I groaned and Deidara chuckled at me. "You should train with me tomorrow, I can bet I'm way better than that stupid ass." I snickered slightly and grinned.

"I'm not sure that's really up to me."

He shrugged and looked forward to a Tv I hadn't noticed was on.

**Cass' POV**

I followed behind Konan closely, careful not to fall behind and end up lost. _These halls are a fucking maze._ "So are you just showing me to our room?"

"No, first we're going to get you two some clothing. You'll be picking out Bre's as well seeing as she still has more training to do today." She replied, glancing over her shoulder at me. "You both seem to be the same size anyway."

"Yeah, pretty much."

She led me through a few more halls and up a flight a stairs before we finally ended up at a door. Taking out a set of keys she unlocked the door and walked into a room that looked like a very official office. Once through she relocked it and continued out of the room with me close behind. "While we're out you will not talk to anyone, are we understood?"

"Yes." I frowned ever so slightly at the order but didn't complain about it, it wasn't like it didn't make sense. No one here knew me and I wasn't exactly someone who could be trusted yet. She nodded and I kept behind her as she led me down and out of the building. A couple people looked our way but most kept their eyes down, as if they were intimidated by Konan. Moving just slightly faster I managed to get a glimpse of her face and understood why they would be. She was tall and her entire demeanor demanded respect.

Once outside I shivered from the cold rain that was still coming down hard on us. _I get the impression that it always rains here._ Konan took me to two shops, one with clothes and one with hygiene supplies. The whole time we were out I kept a close eye on the price of everything, not wanting to spend more money than I had to. I still had an unsteady association with Kakuzu seeing as he saw us as both a waste of space and more importantly, money. Once we were done I had two arms full of bags, seeing as I had to carry everything, and Konan led us back to the building where we came.

I hadn't realized how many stairs we had walked down until we were walking back up. The bags were heavy but I refused to let my exertion show. It felt like forever before we finally made it back inside the hideout. And then even longer before Konan took me to another door from where I could hear the living room. "This is your room. Feel free to move the things inside around. I had Tobi move some old furniture into it so you'll have beds to sleep on. There's also a shower off of the room for you to use. If you need anything else feel free to some and talk to me. You can usually find me in the medical room but if I'm not there just leave me a note."

I nodded and she gave me the tiniest of smiles before walking off. I carefully opened the door with the bags still digging into my arms and swung it open to reveal a rather spacious room with two beds on either end. Between them was a bookcase full of what looked like scrolls and thick books and on the opposite wall two dressers with a door off to left beside them. Walking in I set the bags one of the beds and went away to putting all the stuff away before heading into the bathroom with a full change of clothes to take a long needed shower.

**Bre's POV**

_Cass has been gone a while now… I wonder if she's back yet. _I sighed and looked at the tv that had been playing some show I still didn't understand. Beside me Deidara had been trying to explain it but it was no use and even he could tell it by now. My stomach growled and I frowned, too lazy to get up and get food. _Maybe if I wait it out Hidan will forget about our training. But then again what if I end up having to train on an empty stomach. _Grumbling I stood up off the couch.

"You going to get something to eat, un?" My stomach growled again and Deidara laughed, getting up as well. "I'll come with you."

"Alright I guess." I walked beside him to the kitchen only half listening as he started to ramble about something new. Before we could fully walk into the kitchen I got jumped on by someone slightly wet. I quickly grabbed Deidara's shoulder before I fell on my face and almost made him fall instead. "What the hell!?" I heard a very familiar giggle and turned to see a sparkly clean Cass with her usual dumb grin. "You took a shower!?"

"Yeah, I'll show you to our room later. We have some clothes to wear too, so that's awesome." She hopped off my back and scampered into the kitchen before I could even get upset. Sighing, for what felt like the thousandth time since we got here, I pinched the bridge of my nose and followed her in. Sitting beside Deidara I watched as she quickly pulled out thing after thing to make everyone lunch.

"Has she been cooking for everyone since we got here?"

"Yeah, pretty much, un." He scratched his head in thought, the mouth on his hand finally being fully visible to me. "I mean most of us anyway. Sasori doesn't eat and Pein and Konan don't usually come out to eat with us, though I have seen him sneak in here once while she was cooking."

"Huh… at least if we don't end up to be useful fighters you guys can always keep her around for chores." _Not like I really have any uses… _

Once the smell of food started to fill the kitchen people started to come in, the first being a very tired looking man with dark black hair. He rubbed his eyes and glared around the kitchen before sitting as far away from Deidara as possible. A minute later a man who could only be Kisame, because of his blue skin, walked in and sat beside him. _The other guy must be Itachi then… _A few more minutes passed and more men filed in. First Hidan, then a bouncy Tobi, and finally a pissed off Kakuzu who glared at me and Cass as soon as he walked in.

I scooted my chair over as the table quickly got full. "Kisame, could you get me some plates please?" I looked up at Cass when she finally spoke.

"Only for a kiss." A grin spread across Kisame's face as he stood and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out eight plates, and reaching down into a drawer to grab a handful chopsticks. As he walked back he leaned down by Cass, baring his cheek for a kiss. She laughed and grinned before kissing her fingers and gently shoving his face, making him laugh in return. "You spoil me."

"You wish."

"I think most of us do." Cass laughed again as he set out the plates and chopsticks for everyone. She followed behind him with a large steaming bowl, set it down, and went back for a platter full of something else. Kisame patted his empty seat and she sat down. Once she was seated the men practically attacked the food, making me jump in surprise.

Deidara passed me back a plate of food and I looked at him shocked. "Um, thank you."

"You gotta get your food fast or there won't be any Bre." Cass called to me, nearly having to shout to be heard over the arguing of the men around us.

"It's because you're such a good cook Cass-chan." Tobi chirped as he grabbed his plate and left, probably so no-one could watch him eat. Cass grinned and received a few muffled grunts of agreement. Kakuzu left behind Tobi, finally making room for everyone else at the table. Picking up the chopsticks I started to eat the food on my plate.


	7. Working my puff into a tuff

**Thank you for reading this far. And thank you to the guest who has reviewed, I'm glad you find it cute.**

* * *

**Cass' POV**

Once everyone was gone from the kitchen I had started to clean all the dishes, stacking them up beside the sink to dry. Singing softly as I worked, I slowly started to sway my hips. Reaching the chorus of the song in my head my voice rose in volume and I started to smile as I sang. Turning as I was singing I spotted Zetsu sitting at the table and almost tripped over my legs as I immediately became quiet. Catching myself on the counter I regained my balance before looking over at him.

"No need to stop singing. It was rather nice." He said calmly as he wiped something off the corner of his mouth that looked disturbingly red.

"Thank you, but I don't really sing in front of others."

"**You just were.**" I frowned at his response and tried to ignore him as I finished cleaning, failing almost immediately.

"How long were you sitting there anyway?"

"**Long enough. **Why don't you sing in front of others?"

I groaned softly and turned, leaning against the spotless counter. "I get nervous and my voice starts shaking."

"There's no need to be nervous, you have a beautiful voice." I blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"**So sing us something. **Just pretend we're not here."

Pondering it slightly I shrugged. "Fine." Taking a few deep breaths I started to sing _Primadonna _while tapping my finger on my hip to keep the beat. I refused to look at Zetsu as I sang and it wasn't until I had already finished singing that I noticed Sasori was now leaning against the doorway. _Why do more people keep showing up? This is weird enough as it is._ My face turned bright red and I turned quickly, putting the rag I was using in the sink and just staring at it.

"Why did you stop?" For once since I got here Sasori's voice held some emotion and I glanced over at him.

"Because the song was done…"

"Sing another."

"But I-"

"It wasn't a question." I shut my mouth at his level of force and composed myself before starting to sing _The Song of the Ancients_. The song was a much slower beat than the one before it and it was much easier to keep my nerves in check. I kept my hands on the edge of the counter as I sang, only glancing over at Sasori and Zetsu to make sure that no one else came in. When I was done I slowly stared to edge over to the other doorway.

"So uh… this was like fun and all but…" Before I could get talked into singing more I bolted down the hallway and hid in our room. I didn't bother checking to see if anyone followed me, I just hid under my blanket from all the embarrassment. A few minutes later, once I was calmed down again, I snuck out from under the bedding and looked around. I crept over to the wall and turned on the light before going back over towards the bed.

I stopped in front of the tall bookcase between the mattresses and started to skim the books, a little shocked that I could read them. _Not like it's the weirdest thing around her…_ Picking one up titled "Tai Chi Chuan" and taking it over to my bed to start reading it.

**Bre's POV**

Leaving the kitchen yet again I followed Hidan back outside. We walked back to where we were before and he stopped, turning back towards me. "So what now?" I asked, mumbling slightly as I moved my bangs out of my eyes. I rubbed my arm, trying to work out the sore muscles and get rid of the aching. _I hate exercise..._

"So we start stretching. And the fuck did I say about mumbling Bitch?" Hidan glared at me and I adverted my eyes. "Pay attention!" I quickly looked at him, a bit afraid of what he would do if I didn't, and he huffed before starting to stretch. I copied his movements and felt as my muscles stretched. The feeling of them pulling was a mixture of pain and pleasure seeing as they were still sore but stretching them out was helping to relieve that.

Groaning softly I continued to copy after him for maybe 10 minutes, until it felt like we had stretched every muscle. "Do you always stretch this much?"

"No Bitch, I let my muscles hurt whenever I do fucking anything." Hidan rolled his eyes at me and I frowned at my dumb question and silently cursed myself. He laughed slightly, his voice holding a high level of insanity, as he threw off his cloak. "I'm gonna show how to punch. So you better fucking be watching Bitch."

"Yeah, yeah…" I looked up at him, watching from under my bangs as they fell back into my face. He moved his feet apart and brought both of his hands up in front of him. Shifting my feet, I brought up both my arms, my hands in lose fists. He glared at me again and I tightened the fists. Now satisfied he began to show me different punches.

We stood out in the rain a long time… Me punching and Hidan correcting me was a back and forth situation that repeated for the longest time. I could feel my clothes clinging to my body from a mix of sweat and rain. As time moved on my breathing started to become more labored and heavy. Sadly though it did not seem as if we were going to be done training for a while.

**Several Hours Later**

Panting heavily I dropped onto the ground, letting my legs sprawl out. Hidan and I had just finished what was probably 4 hours of training. I was thankful that we were finally on the warm down and I reached out, getting as close to touching my toes as I could. We stretched out our muscles and when the stretches on the ground were done Hidan sprang up, forcing me to get up on my own. Once I was up he smacked me on the back, a huge stupid grin on his face, and almost sent me falling onto my face.

"You didn't do half bad Bitch." He laughed maniacally and walked in front of me, missing me both rolling my eyes at him and groaning in reply. _Still, half of me is bad… _I followed him back to the base, ignoring him as he started talking loudly about something, and walked over to the couch, dropping in it heavily. Before I knew it I had dozed off into a light sleep.

**Cass' POV**

Peaking out of my door I looked both ways, having heard Hidan yelling as he came in. Slinking out I walked down the hall, heading for the entrance to look for Bre. Before I even got half way I nearly ran right into Pein, who merely raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry. Um, thank you… by the way…"

"For what?" Pein looked down at me as I took a step back, moving out of his personal space. "There's no need for me to treat you two any differently than the other members. Just don't make me regret this choice." I flushed slightly at the passive-aggressive threat and simply nodded. "Good."

Before I could do anything he had moved around me and was already walking down the hall, leaving me standing there. I shivered and brushed some white and black strands out of my face before heading back down the hall. _He sure is a scary man, I wonder if he really did used to be a sweet kid._ As I walked into the living room I smiled slightly at the sight of a passed out Bre. _She sure looks tired. I should start dinner, she'll probably want something to eat after she wakes up. _Walking past her I headed to the kitchen, glancing in first to make sure it was empty.

Satisfied that no one else was there I walked over and pulled open the fridge, shocked to find it fully stocked. "Huh… someone went shopping…" Shrugging it off I grabbed the meat left in the fridge, what appeared to be venison, and some vegetables before pulling out everything else to cook it. I kept an eye on the doorways as I cooked and actually noticed this time when someone walked in. "Hey Kisame."

"Hey Squirt." Kisame walked behind me, ruffling my hair and I swatted up at his hand. "What you cooking?"

"Uh, deer I think. At least I hope… Can you set the table again?" I looked over to see him already pulling out the dishes and laughed. "Is this just going to become a habit?"

"Who knows. I sure could get used to having my meals cooked for me. And besides setting the table isn't the worst payment I've had for food." When he was done he pulled up a chair beside me and watched me cook. "So you really seem to know what your doing in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I cooked a lot at home. I mean my Dad cooked as well but besides him I was basically the only other one who did since my Mom was way too lazy. What about you?"

"Eh, I know how to cook for myself, not to say it's nearly as good but it is better than some of the other guys. I hear Konan cooks really well."

"She seems like she would…" I shrugged and walked over to the table, carrying the food with me and putting it onto plates. "Where is everyone?"

"Most went on missions." Just as Kisame walked behind me with the sides Hidan and Kakuzu came in, yelling loudly at each other, an exhausted Bre behind them and Itachi slinking in behind her. I shrugged and put some of the sides on Bre's and my plate, as she plopped down beside me.

"Hey sleepy head." I received a tired grunt from her and chuckled before starting to eat. Once we were all done I cleaned and put away the dishes and leftovers as Bre tried to keep from dozing off behind me. As soon as everything was put away I took her to our room where she promptly took a shower. Sitting in the chair by the bookshelf I continued to read the book I had started, my feet propped up on my bed. A little while latter a much cleaner and happier Bre came out wearing clean clothes.

"What you reading?" She jumped up onto the bed and shuffled over to the edge I was near, looking very curiously at the books and scrolls on our shelf. She grabbed one labeled gin-jutsu and sat back to read it.

"A book about the basics of Tai-Chi. It's pretty cool actually."

"That's cool." Looking back over my shoulder I saw that she was already absorbed in the book she had grabbed and rolled my eyes before going back to my own.


	8. Boot camp

**Got busy again, my apologies. So thank you very much to the guest who reviewed twice, you were super sweet and I'm flattered. **

* * *

**Cass' POV several days later**

I walked quickly behind Kisame, nearly struggling to keep up with his long strides. He was much more quiet than what was becoming normal for me and it was making me start to wonder if something had happened while he was away yesterday. Usually by this point he would have already came on to me several times. It was never in an actually sexual way, more like how two friends would, like how Bre and I would. Watching him from behind I started to chew at my lip and tug at some of my hair by my neck.

"So, uh, Kisame... what exactly will we be doing?" My voice was hesitant and a bit quiet but he looked back at me as we made our way into the clearing for training. The rain was still ever-present and colder than usual, soaking through my clothes and into my bones.

"Ken-jutsu mostly. You did well last time with knives and I think you could improve rather well in that field." I nodded and watched him as he walked over to a tree, grabbing a slightly worn kendo sword. He tossed one to me and I flailed awkwardly as I tried to catch it, causing me to drop it instead. Kisame rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Smooth, with that sort of grace you can at least kill your enemies with second-hand embarrassment."

"Oh shut up." I grumbled slightly but grinned, picking the sword off the ground. I fiddled with it for a little while, trying to get used to the weight and how it felt in my hands. As I did this I watched Kisame pull a practice dummy out in front of me. "So I'll be training on that again?"

"I thought it might be a bit unfair if I made you fight me already."

"Wow, how considerate." My voice was laced with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes, causing him to wack me on the back of the head gently. "Hey... rude..."

"Oh I'm rude? Have you ever heard yourself?"

"All the time. I need to get an intellegent conversation in somewhere." Kisame laughed at that and I grinned.

"Well if that's what you consider intellegent. Now start doing some stretches like I showed you last time." I did my stretches, having to be reminded of a few as I went on, and having to used the sword for quiet a few of them almost like how the color guard would with their rifles. When I was done stretching he came back over. "Alright, now do a couple of laps to warm up. " I groaned and set the sword by the dummy, starting to jog around the large opening we were in. Three laps later Kisame called me over and I jogged up to him. I panted heavily and put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Now... what?" My words were a little labored still and I took some deeper breaths as I straightened up to look in his face.

"Now you get to do 20 lunge strikes on the dummy." Kisame reached down by his feet and tossed the sword up to me. I made sure to focus and actually catch it this time to save myself the teasing. Getting into the Kendo stance I waited for Kisame to move out of the way before I started to do the strikes. He stood off to the side and gave me pointers along with adjusting how I was moving. After a while he was pleased with my lunges and all that could be heard was the sound of rain and my heavy breathes. The good part about the workout however was that I was at least being kept warm by my efforts.

Once I finished with those Kisame had me do three-point strikes and again the clearing was filled with him correcting me. I continued to do these until I was told I could stop and we decided to take a small five minute break. When the break was over we went right back to teaching me about the different swings and types of strikes. I wasn't sure how long we stayed outside training but by the time we reached the "cool down" part of the training the sun was starting to reach the tops of the trees. "Now do try and keep up with me, it's pretty easy to get lost in these woods and you two have a very high tendency to get injured."

I nodded and followed behind Kisame as he started to jog in front of me, trying to keep his pace somewhere in between a jog and a run for me. "You know... it's not like we... try to get injured."

I heard a chuckle in front of me and Kisame glanced behind him to look at me, not seeming worried at all about running into anything. "You may not try to but it still happens a lot. And try to keep your breathing even or this will be even harder." I attempted to even out my breathes as he turned back around. "Good job, only another half hour of running before we finish with more stretches." A small whine escaped my throat and I hung my head slightly, but I knew complaints would get me no where with him so I kept my mouth closed.

"So do you think Leader will keep us around?"

"I know he will for now at least. I think he's still sceptical about you two but he's also very interested in what sort of abilities you may end up having. And in all honesty we're all a bit impressed by how quickly you two are catching onto certain things."

"What do you mean certain things?"

"I'm not completely sure with Bre, but with you no one expected you to get a handle on chakra as quickly as you did. But about your friend. Do you think she'll be able to pass?"

"If it's with running, she's better than me. But I don't know how any of her training has gone. Though she is pretty smart, even if she doesn't admit it." I took some deep breaths, trying to keep my breathing even with me talking. Something like a tree root caught my foot and I stumbled forward before catching myself.

"Careful now, if you fall then I'm going to laugh." I rolled my eyes and mocked him playfully. "I'm not completely sure with her either... she seems to be pretty hard on herself though."

"Yeah, that's for sure." We stopped talking as we continued jogging. It wasn't long before we were stretching and then making our way back to the base.

**Bre's POV**

"I told you to breathe calmly. It is not the difficult you foolish child." Itachi stood several feet in front of me as I sat on the ground with my legs crossed. His voice wasn't loud but it was definitely harsh, making me wince slightly.

"I'm not a child. I may be foolish but not a child. And I'm sorry, it's not like I'm exactly well-practiced in doing this. We don't even have chakra in our world. At least not like you do here. And to be completely honest it kinda freaks me out to use it, it feels weird." My voice was stern, trying to make up for the lack of confidence that I actually felt.

"You'll be a child untill you can start taking this seriously and stop acting like one. Don't complain like it will make any difference to me. Because if you were doing it right then I would not have to scold you for doing it wrong." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down and even out my breathing. Once it was calm and even I tried to let the energy branch out from my core and spread into my veins. Slowly I began trying to get the chakra to flow to the palm of my hand like Itachi had instructed me. "Maybe if you were a better teacher then I wouldn't be having all these problems.

"Shut up until you can get it right." I grumbled under my breath and relaxed again. This time I felt more of what Itachi had explained, but still it wasn't working the way he had told me it should be. It felt more like I was forcing it and that it was trying to fight everything I suggested. Pausing I focused more on the task at hand and managed to get more of the energy to go to my hand, only this time it felt like it was escaping like smoke through my fingers. "Good, you're doing much better. Just remember that your chakra is a part of you, you need to make it move in the same kind of way that you would a muscle."

Suddenly the chakra just stopped and I let out a loud angry groan. I attempted to make it flow again and it refused, filling my chest with even more anger. Screaming in frustration I stood up and ran my hand back through my hair, brushing it out of my face. "This isn't going to work!" Itachi sighed in disappointment and I felt myself burst. In two strides I was over to the tree line and I did the first thing that came into my head, _hit the tree_. As my fist met with the bark the tree started to shatter around my fist, breaking more like something delicate than a giant tree.

Gaping at the now destroyed tree I heard Itachi start to clap behind me. "Good. If your anger is what will work for you until you can get a handle of how it works then use it. I did tell you it was a part of you so only you can truly figure out how exactly it works."

"So what now?" I asked, slightly out of breath from the whole thing.

"Now we work more on your control. I want you to focus on your chakra and try to move it to the soles of your feet. When you think you've got it, try to walk up the side of a tree. This is something even a child could do." I looked at the tree, only being fueled by his mocking tone and closed my eyes, ushering the energy to my legs and finally to my feet. Trying to not think of the height I would fall from if I made it up it at all. I ran towards the closest tree to me and started to run up it. As I hit the height where I would normally begin to panic I could feel my chakra falter and I ended up falling back, landing heavily on my back with a "oof" as the air was knocked out of me.

I blinked for a few seconds and groaned, sitting up. I was probably lucky to not have broken anything. Looking up to the sound of steps I saw Itachi walk towards me, his expression not giving me any clues about how I did. "Not bad... for a first attempt that is. Now get up." I pushed myself up and stood there, slowly working air back into my lungs. "Try it again, only this time don't think about the height. If you fall I'll catch you so you don't die." _Oh gee... how reassuring. At least make it not sound like a burden. _

Sighing I focused again, having a much easier time handling my chakra now that I knew how it worked. And again I pushed the energy to the bottoms of my feet and started to run up the tree. This went on for a while, and each time I got a few feet higher, and as promised Itachi would catch me and set me down so I could continue. Finally I reached the top of the tree and sat on the highest branch, taking some slow breaths. "I guess it's not all that bad once you start to get used to it..." Looking down I saw Itachi gesture for me to get down and I attempted to walk back down the side of the tree, having a much easier time of that then going up it.

"Good." There was a pause as Itachi glared off into the distance. _Maybe he only looks like he's glaring... his eyes aren't actually that great are they? _"It appears to almost be time for dinner. Let's get going." I nodded and followed behind him as we made our way back towards the base. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly and I looked up from watching where I was going. "Pein never bothered to tell any of us your names and I haven't really cared to find out, but I figure if you're going to be here for a while I may as well learn it."

"Bre... it's um Bre." He grunted in reply and I began to twist a lock of hair between my fingers, admiring the new colors. "So you actually think I'll be around long enough for it to even matter?"

"You don't?"

"Not really. It's not like I'm especially skilled at anything. I don't even really know how to cook unless I have directions."

"Don't take yourself so lightly. You are in a new enviroment that you surely didn't ask for and yet you seem to be taking it rather well. And as for skills, we shall see if you're wrong."

I smiled slightly at that and ducked my head down, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." The rest of our walk was silent but not in an uncomfortable way and it didn't take too long before we were walking back into the base. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen and made my way there as Itachi went the other direction. "Huh... I thought he was hungry..." Shrugging I walked into the kitchen to see Cass cooking and humming as Kisame was setting the table.

I sat for a while before Itachi walked in, sitting across from me. I didn't bother to ask where he had gone and we just sat silently until Cass walked over with a bowl full of what looked like pasta. "Hey Bre, how was training?"

"Not too bad. I got a good handle on how chakra works."

"Sweet." I nodded as she filled her plate and started to eat along with Itachi and Kisame seeing as everyone else was gone.

"What about you? Any improvement?"

"I think so." Kisame chimed in and Cass rolled her eyes, making me laugh slightly before I joined them in eating. I sat quietly and ate as Cass and Kisame started to talk about the basics of hand to hand combat. _She's pretty dedicated to learning this stuff... I haven't ever really seen her study for anything besides science class... Does she really think we can make it here? Although I guess between the two of us she is the one with more of a nak for these sorts of things._


	9. Nightmares

**Cass' dream**

_There were people in the house. I could hear them What were they doing. I was scared. I walked out of my room to see what was happening and mother was yelling at me, what was she saying? Father was behind her, confronting the men. Freezing in place I looked up to watch as one of the men killed my father. My eyes widened and I wanted to cry out but nothing would come out. Mother now turned to the men, tears running down her face, and soon she too was dead. _

A scream ripped up through my throat and I sat up quickly in bed. I was covered in a cold sweat and my breathing was labored as I ran my fingers through my hair, slicking it back from my sweat. The sound of my blood pounding through my veins filled my ears and I looked around our room, rubbing my face. I was alone until I could hear the muffled noise of someone bursting into our room. Looking over I saw a slightly panicked looking Deidara.

He moved over to the side of my bed and was yelling at me but I couldn't tell what he was saying at first because for a little while all I could hear was Konan's voice yelling out Pein's name. Before too long though his voice slowly came into focus. "Cass! Cass are you ok, un? Are you hurt? Come on say something!"

"W-what?" Relief flooded his face. Looking down I was happy to see that the sheet was clinging to my body, keeping me from flashing Deidara. I adjusted it carefully as he sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry... I had a nightmare. At least I think I did."

"What do you mean?" He was confused by the second half of what I said and I could tell.

"I don't think it was my dream..." His confusion increased and I rubbed my face again. "I need to talk to Pein, could you leave for a moment?"

"Uh... Alright?" Deidara got up and started walking away, glancing back at me twice, confusion still very clear in his features. _Where's Bre? Right, not here, she wanted to study in the living room. She probably passed out there. _Moving out of my bed I quickly got dressed and walked out into the hall where Deidara was standing, talking to an annoyed looking Sasori.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." He grunted at me apathetically and turned to walk off. "Deidara I'm fine, really, it was just a bad dream."

"I don't believe that was all. Sasori told me the only reason he bothered coming to check on you was your surge of chakra." I looked at him confused and started to walk to Leader's office, hoping that I could find him there. "Cass, the amount of chakra you were giving off before I busted into your room was nearly suffocating."

"I get it. Why do you think I'm going to Leader!?" Deidara and I stopped in out tracks and I looked down at him slightly. "I don't know what happened either alright. All I know is before I replied to you I could hear Konan yelling his name, so I'm thinking he might be able to help with it." I let out a deep sigh and turned, walking again. He was still for a moment before quickly catching back up to me, stopping again outside of Leader's office.

"I'll wait for you out here, un." I could tell there was no point in trying to change his mind so I just sighed again and walked into the office, closing the door behind me. Turning back around I scanned the office and walked over to the door I had seen him walk out of a few times before. Hesitating for a second I knocked on the door and took a step back as I heard movement inside.

A moment later a very upset looking Konan opened the door, looking at me with a mixture of confusion and frustration. "What do you need?" Her voice was firm and I nearly lost my nerve, but I knew that would only make her more upset with me.

"I know this is odd... but did Leader just have a nightmare?" Her eyes widened slightly and she looked over her shoulder, closing the door slightly so I couldn't hear what she was saying. A moment later, a drained looking Pein walked up behind her and I backed up to the chairs in front of his desk as they both walked out. _Maybe I'm right..._

"If you were just heard me and was wondering if I was alright, I'm fine." Pein dropped himself into his chair as Konan stood off to the side, her hands in her lap.

"I think I had the same dream as you..." Pein's eyes immediately focused on me and he sat up straighter, glancing over to Konan. Looking back at me he gestured for me to continue. "I was in a room and I could hear people in the house. When I walked out to see what was happening I... I watched the men kill them... I...It was horrible, I was crying so much. And then I woke up. At first I thought it was nothing but a nightmare but then I heard Konan yelling your name." Pein and Konan exchanged a look before turning back to me. "W-what's wrong with me? What happened?"

"I believe you entered my mind." Pein said as he began to rub his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that as well. But we need to figure out how you did that, because that ability could come in handy."

"But I don't know how I did it. Before that dream started I was having a dream of my own." My voice was a little worried but it was steady because I knew he was right.

"It may be possible that the only reason you joined with my mind was because of the sheer force of my dream. But either way you will have to figure out how to control this, because there are a lot of things that the people here dream about that I'm sure you would never want to see, and I'm even more sure that they do not want you to know about." I nodded and Pein sighed. "And please, don't tell anyone what your nightmare was. And tell Deidara that you were mistaken." I nodded again and walked out of his office where Deidara was waiting.

"So? What did he say?" Deidara asked as I started walking to the first greenery so I could sit and clear my head.

"It was nothing, just my head playing tricks on me because of the state I was in. Don't worry, I'm fine now, go back to bed." I gave him a very convincing fake smile and he nodded before squeezing my shoulder and walking back to his room, as I walked into the greenery. I let out a deep sigh as the rain started to hit my face and I closed my eyes.

"**Rough night?**" Zetsu's voice seemed tired as I looked down to see him sitting in the middle of the room. "You look tired."

"Yeah, to both." Walking over I sat next to him to see what he was looking at. In front of him was a beautiful flower that I'd never seen before and I smiled slightly at it. "They're pretty."

"**Yeah, **they are." I looked up at him just in time to see him look away from me, making me blush just the littlest bit as I turned away as well. "So you don't seem to be afraid of us anymore. **You were so cute with your expression of fear though.**"

"Oh, uh, yeah... I guess I'm not."

"**Are you still afraid?**" His voice sounded just the slightest bit disappointed and I looked over into his eyes, surprised to find him staring at me.

"Only a little... I'm sorry." Warmth started to fill my chest but I couldn't look away from his eyes. Both of us grew quiet and slowly, before I think either of us even knew what was happening, we were leaning closer to each other. I glanced down at some movement and watched as he grabbed my chin in-between two fingers and pulled my face to his, kissing me softly. I blushed darkly and closed my eyes, gently kissing him back. A deep dark growl rumbled up his throat and he kissed me harder, his gentle hand quickly turning rough as he moved it into my hair. I squeaked softly and blushed darker as my eyes opened quickly.

I tried to pull back only for his hand to keep me in place, his other arm wrapping around my waist. Whimpering softly at being forced to stay, I tried to push him back only to make him become more aggressive and bite open my lip. I yelped as he started to suck the welling blood from my mouth and brought my hand up to slap him hard in the face. He blinked startled and brought the hand that was in my hair up to rub his cheek in surprise. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly stood up, wiping the blood from my lips as I started to walk away.

"Cass..." I froze from the tone of regret in his voice. "I'm sorry..." I looked over my shoulder at him, still fighting back tears, and I could see the pain it caused him. "**I'm so sorry.**" I shook my head and gently touched my lip again as I walked out of the small garden, heading back to my room.

Quickly entering our room I noticed that Bre was in her bed, making me think that someone must have woken her up and sent her to bed while I was out. Sighing again I made my way into the bathroom so that I could see how bad my lip was. It was better than I thought but still it looked sort of bad. Mumbling, "Maybe I should see Konan about it tomorrow...". _Talking to her tonight might not be the best idea. _I poured water into my hands before splashing it onto my face and leaning over the sink.

Turning around I started the bath, letting our tub fill with hot water as I got undressed. Running my hands down my arms and sides I admired my steadily increasing amount of muscles. As the water level rose to where I wanted it I slipped in slowly, sinking down so that my face was covered by the water. I stayed down below the water until my lungs couldn't take it and slowly sat up. I pushed my hair up and out of my face, rubbing the water off of my face before it went into my eyes. I sat there for a while before I started to scrub my body until I felt it was clean. Ten minutes later I was completely clean, had shaven, and the tension that had been building in my back was lessening.

Standing up I drained the tub and started to dry off. "I don't know how I didn't see that coming." Running my tongue over my lip I pulled on my underwear and, checking first to make sure Bre was still asleep, I snuck out of the bathroom and back to my bed. I slipped under my sheets and layed on my back until I fell back asleep.

**The next morning**

Groaning in annoyance I opened my eyes to see Bre gently shaking me. "What? What time is it?"

"It's already almost noon. When did you go to bed?"

"I dunno. Ten or eleven... but I had a nightmare in the middle of the night before you got back." Bre nodded and sat on the edge of my bed, passing me some of my clothes. "Thanks."

"So then what happened to your lip?" She looked over to me with a look much like an annoyed mother and I scratched my neck, avoiding eye contact. "Tell me."

"Well uh... Zetsu bit me."

"On the lip? How did he get close enough to your face to bite your lip?"

"Well uh... you see..."

"You didn't!?" Bre's eye sparkled mischievously and she scooted closer to me as I sat up. "Well tell me some details because obviously it didn't go well."

"Oh I did. And no it really didn't go all that well, seeing as he BIT ME." Sighing and rubbing my eyes I quickly pulled on the sports bra and shirt. "It started out nice, he was sweet and gentle, but when I started to kiss back he got aggressive with me. And then when I tried pulling back he got violent and I guess I understand why he would... I was sorta acting like prey at the time and I'm sure that can get a cannibal to ya know... bite."

"Well did you go to Konan about it?"

"No not yet. I didn't want to bug her twice in one night."

"What do you mean bug her twice? Did you go and talk to her about your nightmare?"

"Well unintentionally her. I'm not really supposed to talk about it yet." Getting out of bed I finished getting dressed and heard Bre sigh. "It's not my choice. Leader's orders."

"I get it... it's just that I feel like I should know these sort of things when they're about my best friend." I nodded and she groaned, throwing herself back on my bed. "God this is so unfair. Are you going to see Konan now or what?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like it should take too long so tell everyone who's still here that I'll be making lunch soon if you see them."

"Just make sure you do. Hidan got back this morning and he was pissed as hell that you didn't already make breakfast."

"How the hell was I supposed to even know that he would be back for breakfast in the first place?"

"I don't know... Just... you know, don't take too long. He already complains enough as it is. And don't tell him I said that." I laughed and gave her a thumbs up before heading out of the room and down a few halls before reaching the med wing. Knocking quickly I opened the door and stepped in. "Konan? Are you here?"

"What is it?" She rolled out from behind a curtain, fiddling with something that looked a bit like an origami crane.

"I bit open my lip and was wondering if it was bad or not."

"Come here let me see it." I walked over to one of her examination tables and sat down as she brought over my medical folder. She pulled over one of her lights and turned it on, pointing at my face so she could see better, before pulling out my lip to look at it. After a little while she let go and sighed, looking at me seriously. "You obviously weren't the one who bit your lip so who did?"

"Look is it bad or?"

"It should be fine, it's already almost healed. Now who bit you."

I looked away from her at the order and mumbled, "Zetsu." before moving to get up off the table. "Look I've got to make lunch for everyone so may I go?" She continued to glare at me until I looked back up at her. "Zetsu bit me alright. But if I'm fine then there's no issue."

"And why did he bite you? And the lip of all places?"

"I don't know, how about you ask him. He would know." Before she could ask me anymore questions I quickly moved around her and rushed out of the room to the kitchen. As I practically burst into the kitchen I came very close to hitting Hidan in the back of the head with the door, making everyone else in the room freeze in place. "Afternoon."

"Hey there sleeping beauty, glad to see you're finally awake." Kisame teased from the table as I slipped around Hidan before he could explode. _Should probably make food before he eviscerates me..._

"Sorry I slept so long..." I nearly jumped out of my skin as hand dropped on my shoulder.

"Hey Whore! Aren't you going to apologise?" Hidan growled at me, his face coming far too close to mine for my comfort.

"No. I'm not. And if you don't get your hand off of me I'll cut it off." Hidan raised his eyebrows in a bit of surprise before he lifted his hand and started laughing hysterically, walking over to one of the empty seats. I sighed deeply and turned to the fridge, starting to make sandwiches for everyone I figured was here.


End file.
